Role Playing
by Lockleaf
Summary: After the BOTFA Thorin takes his nephews into a tunnel recently found within the mines of Erebor. When Fili leaves to fetch another torch, Thorin and Kili remain. Before Fili can return, disaster strikes leaving Thorin and Kili injured. After being electrocuted the king and youngest prince have switched bodies and must figure out how to switch back before anyone finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for checking out my story. This is my first fanfic ever so it is bound to be a bit rough in places. I am hoping the real finesse will come with practice. **

**Just a quick disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien and he deserves the credit for such amazing characters.**

** Let me know what you guys think after you've read it and please feel free to leave reviews, ideas, and especially criticisms. They may not always be fun but they will definitely help my writing and will make for a better story. Enjoy!**

"Keep up you two," ordered the dark-haired dwarf leading the way through a small tunnel. "Yes Uncle," chorused the pair of younger dwarves as they hurried to catch up. The princes, Fili and Kili, took in the sights of a new pass found recently within the mines of the kingdom Erebor.

Thorin, ducking under a low-hanging rock, couldn't help but grin in amusement at the look of amazement glowing in his nephews' eyes. His amusement only grew as both princes ran right into the rock he had just passed under, grunting in pain as they emerged on the other side, Fili rubbing his forehead and Kili his nose.

Eleven months had passed since Thorin Oakenshield and his company had won the Battle of the Five Armies and finally settled down within the city. Many others had also journeyed back to the mountain after hearing the news of Smaug's death and that the city had been reclaimed by the rightful King Under the Mountain. Now that months of hard work put in to reconstructing the dwarves' long lost home were coming to an end, no one could deny that Erebor was once again a place of great beauty. Mining had only recently began to pick back up and Bofur, the dwarf in charge of all mining operations and one of Thorin's most trusted friends, discovered a new tunnel with a promising vein of quartz stretching far back into the wall of the mountain. Upon hearing the good news, Thorin took this opportunity to take his prince nephews, and future heirs, inside to begin learning about the mining process.

"Okay, take a look at this wall and tell me what you see."

"A large white streak," answered Fili, slightly lost.

"And why is the streak important?"

Both princes looked at the streak and then back to their uncle, confusion covering their faces.

With a sigh, Thorin told them, "Within these streaks, or quartz veins, lays the gold and silver our mines produce. This particular vein is large; therefore it should produce a good amount."

Understanding replaced the confused looks from the princes' faces and Kili asked excitedly, "can we help mine this tunnel uncle?"

"Perhaps, but it will still be a few weeks before Bofur has it stable enough to do any mining in this pass," Thorin answered, pleased to see that the two were interested in trying the trade that made their city wealthy beyond compare.

A faint rumbling sounded within the tunnel, causing Fili and Kili to shuffle closer together.

"Thorin, what was that? The tunnel's not collapsing is it?" Fili asked nervously.

"No Fili, that was thunder from the storm outside, this pass leads straight towards the side of the mountain. Bofur said that once it has been mined dry they plan to use this pass as an emergency route in case of cave-ins."

"Oh, okay," Fili replied, looking quite relieved that the ceiling wasn't going to fall on him.

"Okay, let's carry on," Thorin said retrieving his torch from Kili. All three held a flame in case one was to go out or someone should get separated from the group. As Thorin rounded the corner, another rumble, this time louder, caused a shower of dirt to cover him, taking his light out with it. The king brushed the dust out of his hair and attempted to relight his flame with no luck.

"This torch is covered with dirt. Until it can be cleaned it is of no use."

Fili, always eager to help, came forward taking his uncle's extinguished light and said," You stay here with Kili and I will trade out your torch with that one back at the entrance of the tunnel."

"Okay but be careful Fili," Thorin replied, "and watch out for that overhang!"

A grunt followed by a string of curses in Khuzdul sounded from Fili's direction, too late.

Kili chuckled at his brother's clumsiness while Thorin turned back to the wall with a good natured smirk.

Running his calloused hands across its surface, Thorin gazed at the vein of quarts before him. It was an impressive nine inches wide along the majority of its visible length and stretched farther back than the limited light from Kili's torch allowed him to see. No doubt this vein would deliver when Bofur started mining it. Kili, taking his uncle's lead, also started admiring the streak along the wall. He ran his fingers over the cold, slightly rough quartz.

The rumbling began again, startling the youngest prince. He looked around to make sure nothing was going to fall on him or his uncle and seeing everything was safe, returned his gaze to the wall.

With his attention on the wall and the sound of Fili's footsteps, signifying his return echoing throughout the tunnel, Thorin didn't notice the change in the atmosphere of the pass. The air seemed to crackle with electricity making the hair stand up on his arms. The realization of what was happening hit Thorin too late. Before he could warn Kili, a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before shot up his arm through his fingertips and traveled his body. A force stronger than the blow of an orc's blade against a shield hurled the two dwarves against the opposite wall. Thorin grunted in pain and his vision went black. By the time he had slumped to the ground his mind had went blank and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you to all who have read and commented on my story! It is very encouraging to hear that people like what I have written so I will continue to do my best and make this story great! Enjoy.**

**Thorin's POV**

Thorin was in the training room of Erebor. Circling him, ready to attack, was his sparring partner Dwalin. The king looked his closest friend dead in the eyes and taunted him, beckoning him forward with his sword, Orcrist. He was casting a mischievous smile he hadn't used in years. Giving in to the taunts, Dwalin swung his axe forward, toward Thorin's midsection. The king jumped backwards, dodging his friend's strike. Planting his feet he moved Orcrist with lightening speed to cut at Dwalin's shoulder. Stepping back quickly, Dwalin parried the king's strike with his battle axe and lifted it high. He brought it down at his partner's head with a force that would split a skull with ease. Moving one gloved hand to the tip of his blade, leaving the other firmly grasping the hilt, Thorin blocked Dwalin's swing and gave him a swift kick to the gut. Moaning, the dwarf bent over nearly falling to his knees, and a wave of pain washed through him. Before he could steady himself to strike again, Thorin had dropped low and kicked, knocking his legs from underneath him, sending his sprawling down flat on his back. Struggling to replace the air the fall had robbed from his lungs, Dwalin felt the tip of something sharp touch his chest, directly above his heart.

Looking up, he saw Thorin with a smug grin plastered on his face, his sword pointed down at him. At the sight of his friend's boasting, Dwalin gave the most convincing scowl he could muster up and, accepting his defeat, replaced the scowl with a good natured smirk. Thorin removed his blade from Dwalin's chest and reached out to help him up. Dwalin, grunting with effort, leaned forward, grasping the king's hand. At his touch, searing pain hotter than fire from the forges he had spent many years working in gripped Thorin's arm and made his knees go weak. He could no longer hear swords clanging or the grunts of dwarves sparring around him, nor could he see the training room he had been standing in moments ago.

A world of nothingness overtook his senses, leaving Thorin searching desperately for a light in this darkness. Finally, after what could have been mere seconds or a hundred years, a soft glow began to creep into his mind. The glow grew brighter and brighter until Thorin found himself opening his eyes to a strange environment. The smell herbs and clean sheets was overpowering and he could hear a fire crackling somewhere along the wall. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the torch light above his head and he realized he was in the infirmary. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain that began in his spine sent an ache into his legs and shoulders. As the pain subsided, a persistent throbbing became present in his head as he finally pulled himself into an upright position.

Looking around the room, he found it was empty, other than the sleeping form in the bed next to him. He couldn't make out who it was because they were on their side with their back turned to him. All he could see was a mess of black hair peeking out of the blankets. Looking down at his own body, he saw that he was in a clean shirt and trousers and his hands were bandaged.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his headache, Thorin remembered what had happened earlier. It was a bit hazy, but the king recalled being in the mines and feeling the shock as electricity had traveled from a lightening strike outside through the quartz and entered his body. The vein must travel all the way to the side of the mountain and break the surface. The dwarf frowned at the thought. Of all the luck! Glancing back over to the neighboring bed, Thorin realized that it must be Kili next to him. He remembered seeing Kili convulse as the electricity traveled through him as well before he blacked out.

Worry burned deep within his chest as he watched his nephew sleep. He must be laying in an odd position, he thought, because his shoulders seemed broader than they normally looked. A cool breeze flowed through the open door. Cold tickled Thorin's nose and chin, making his grateful for the fire in the corner of the room.

His hands immediately shot up to his face. Even through the bandages, Thorin felt, with a cold dread, what had disturbed him.

His beard was gone!

Smooth skin with maybe the slightest amount of stubble covered the area that was usually sporting a thick, yet groomed beard. They had shaved him while he was unconscious. A wave of irritation and anger washed over the king as he got up to make his way the washroom on the other side of the infirmary. Carefully, trying not to wake his sleeping nephew, he crept past his bed and into the other room, tip toeing over the cold floor. The shock from the lightening must have really thrown him off because he felt incredibly unbalanced from the moment he stood up. Stopping in front of the mirror, he froze at the sight of his reflection. It wasn't the lack of beard and dark circles that ringed his tired eyes that sent ice to his core. It was his face or not his face actually. Staring back at Thorin was Kili's reflection, mimicking his every move.

"Durin's Beard!"

**Kili's POV**

Startled by the sudden shouting coming from somewhere in the room Kili jolted awake, sitting up and biting back a scream as his body protested with a wave of pain that threatened to pull him back into the blackness he had been fighting to escape. He heard the shuffling of feet in the washroom beside him. Kili threw the blankets off his body and, as quickly as possible, heaved himself out of his sick bed.

He hadn't made it three steps before he lurched sideways and had to take a moment to steady himself. He didn't know if he was on pain meds or if he still wasn't fully awake but his body felt somehow heavier. Straightening his back he noticed that the ground seemed slightly farther away than usual. Kili took a deep breath to clear his head and moved toward the washroom, ignoring the ache that rippled through his stiff legs with every step.

Entering the space he saw a figure staring at a mirror, head cocked to the side in confusion. Memories flooded the prince's mind, filling his head with visions of the mines and his uncle being thrown against the wall of the tunnel they had been exploring. The pain came back to him as well as he recalled the energy that had knocked him to the ground and stole his consciousness. Taking a step forward, he placed a hand on who he guessed was his uncle's shoulder.

"Thorin?"

The dwarf turned and the sight that greeted him sent Kili staggering backward. He was dreaming. He had to be. How else could he be looking at himself? The stranger with his face looked at him, eyes as wide like full moons.

"Kili?"

"Uncle!"

Thorin moved towards him, but Kili, disturbed at the sight before him circled around his body. He glanced sideways into the mirror and the suspicions that had been growing within him were proven correct. He was in Thorin's body. His hands went to his head. He felt long hair and, moving them to his face, he felt his Uncle's beard covering his chin.

_Ahh_, he thought, _so this is what it feels like to have a beard._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm finally back! I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated this story; my laptop decided that it wanted to shoot sparks at me and die. True story, but I am finally back and here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

A few moments passed as Thorin watched his nephew take in his own appearance. As he looked on he noticed that Kili's hands remained in the beard covering the face he wore and a satisfied gleam entered his eyes. Turning his head to the side and sticking out his jaw, Kili stroked his chin, grinning like a child who had just discovered his first chest hair. Realizing exactly what his youngest heir was doing, Thorin promptly swatted the back of his head to regain his attention.

"Ow!"

"Kili, you've just woken up to realize that you have switched bodies with your uncle and all you can do is admire my beard?"

"What I've never had one before!" the dwarf answered a little too innocently. The king rolled his eyes and sighed deeply at the sight before him. _What in Mahal's name would he do with this boy?_

"Uncle, how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. It must have something to do with the shock in the tunnels. I've heard of miners getting electrocuted through quartz in shallow mines before, but not once have I heard of anything like this."

"How are we going to fix this?"

Thorin's brows furrowed as he thought about a way to fix their current situation. Whatever had happened to them was clearly some work of magic because nothing else could literally pluck a soul out of a body and deposit it into another. This made the problem even worse for he was no wizard and had little to no knowledge of magic. Luckily, he knew someone that did.

"The wisest thing to do would be to consult Gandalf and see if he can figure out what has happened to us."

"But Gandalf left to escort Master Boggins back to the Shire months ago, they would have long since made it back and he could be anywhere from Rivendell to Gondor by now."

"I know Kili, but I know of no others who can help us. We will just have to find our wizard friend and hope he will know how to fix this."

Kili brightened a little by his Uncle's words, but it quickly diminished as he thought about what would happen until Gandalf could get there. "What do we do until then?"

At this question, Thorin realized that is could be months, even years before they were back in their own skins. They may even be stuck like this forever.

"No one can know about this Kili. If Erebor or other cities are to learn of these strange events, our kingdom would be seen as weak, ultimately making us a target to any who would want to attack."

"How is that uncle? Just because you are in my body doesn't make you weak!" Kili protested annoyed that his Uncle found his presence weak.

"That's not what I meant, I-'' Kili cut him off before he could finish his sentence, growing angrier by the second.

"What, that I am good enough for third in line but not good enough to be you. Will it be too embarrassing for you to rule as a dwarf as such as myself: young and beardless!"

"Kili!" Thorin yelled to silence his nephew, who had been screaming in his outrage.

"They will think us mad if we tell them that we have switched bodies. How well do you think the conversation would go if we simply strolled into the council chambers and told them that I am you and you I? They would say our heads were scrambled in the accident and find me unfit to rule. Tell me do you fancy the thought of your brother and everyone we call our friends sending us pitying looks as they drag us out of the room and lock us away until our "craziness" passes?"

Kili's eyes grew wide when he understood his uncle's words rang true. They would find them crazy without a second thought and what then? Gandalf probably wouldn't even listen to them after hearing the story from another source first. No! Thorin was right, no one could know. But…Fili? Fili would believe him wouldn't he? They were brothers after all. They know things only the other would know after a lifetime together and surely that would be enough to convince him.

Seeing the fear on his nephews face, Thorin gripped his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We will just have to keep it quiet until Gandalf can help us. I will send word for him as soon as we get out of here."

Kili nodded his head and stepped forward, gathering his uncle in a hug. Thorin returned the embrace but couldn't help finding it weird that he was hugging his own body.

"I want to tell Fili at least."

"No."

"Uncle, Fili would believe me. Maybe not at first, but I could convince him I'm sure of it," the young dwarf pleaded.

"Kili, I know you want to confide in your brother, but this time I just can't see it wise to tell him."

"If he doesn't believe me, then we can play it off as a joke. We can say we just had cabin fever and were dying for some entertainment."

Thorin looked away from his nephew contemplating Kili's request, still unsure if it was worth the risk.

"Besides," the prince grinned mischievously, "I'm sure he will find the idea of you being in on a joke way more far fetched than the actual situation." This earned a famous scowl from his uncle which was much less effective on Kili's boyish face.  
After another moment Thorin finally conceded, "Fine, we can tell Fili."

"Tell Fili What?"

Both heads turned to see the eldest heir standing in the other room.

"Fili I didn't hear you come in," Kili said, stepping back into the room his brother had just entered.

"I had just walked in. What do you want to tell me?" Kili and Thorin shared a glance and, with a nod from Thorin, Kili took a calming breath and turned to his brother.

"You may want to sit down for this one Fi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Yes, I am still alive and now that summer has finally released me from school I am back to hopefully update every week or so for the next three months! Sorry this update took so long, the last two months have been a blur of papers, finals, and working as tech. assistant in a musical. But here it FINALLY is. ENJOY!**

**Oh and a few quick notes: ****Up until Fili comes to a final decision**** whether or not he believes the two since this is Fili's POV when Thorin or Kili's names are mentioned, it is their bodies, not their souls.**

**And the names Drisa and Krisa are pronounced like **

**(Dreesah and Kreesah)**

**Fili's POV**

"Umm Uncle… since when have you called me Fi?" I asked as Kili led me over to the chairs seated around the crackling fire. Both my brother and uncle were acting very strange, and that was saying something after living so long with Kili.

Thorin turned to look at Kili, as if he was waiting for him to start whatever conversation was about to take place

"What do you guys want to tell me?"

Finally Kili took a deep breath, "Fili, when we got electrocuted in the tunnels yesterday something strange happened to us."

"Okay, care to elaborate."

"Before I continue you must promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't tell anyone what we are about to tell you and you will remain open-minded until we have finished our story."

"Of course, now what has happened?"

After a slight pause, Kili cleared his throat, "when we were electrocuted yesterday, somehow we switched bodies.

"Yeah this morning when we woke up, I went into the washroom to find Uncle staring at me with my own face!" Thorin continued.

All I could do was stare at them. This had to be a dream. I can understand Kili trying to pull some trick like this on me. Hell when we were younger he tried to tell me some ridiculous tale that if you put a spider in a pillow case it will bring you good luck. Thorin really didn't like that trick and had them cleaning the forge for weeks. But saying that he and Thorin had switched bodies had pushed his pranks over the top, and the fact that Thorin, the dwarf with Middle Earth's smallest sense of humor, was apparently in on it as well. What in Mahal's name was the world coming to!

There was only one thing that I could do.

"Fili stop laughing we are being serious!" Thorin said.

"Yeah okay sure, a—and my name is Ravinia and I am the mo—most beautiful maiden this side of the Misty Mountains!" I wheezed out, struggling for breath between each new bout of laughter.

"Well, if you're admitting it." Thorin joked.

"Kili, now is not the time!" Kili shouted back.

"You two are very committed to this joke, I am especially surprised in you Uncle, I always figured silly games like this one were below you."

"Fili, believe us, we are not joking with you." Kili pleaded.

"Yes brother, let me prove it to you that I am Kili." Thorin begged.

"I don't know what you two are trying to accomplish, but this joke is growing old rather quickly, so if you two are quite done, Oin told me to let you know he will be back in about twenty minutes to check on your progress. So in the meantime, why don't you tell me what needs be discussed at the council meeting since I am leading in your absence." I said as I got up and made my way over to the stack of documents I dropped on Kili's bed.

"Fili," Thorin started, "When you were fifty and we visited mother's friend Drisa in the Iron Hills, you snuck out with her daughter Krisa the last night we were there and you two..."

"Kili! You swore that you would never speak of that night!" I spat at my brother.

"Wait, Krisa that young raven-haired maiden that you sent letters back and forth to until we left on the quest? What could you have possibly…? FILI! I could wring your neck boy!" Kili screamed at me while Thorin struggled to hold him back. "When your mother hears about this she is going to murder you, then take out the rest of her anger on me!"

"Uncle!" I said looking at Kili's body, "Kili! What? How is this? What the Hell, you were telling the truth!"

Both stood there in shock that I believed them, not knowing what else to do I asked, "You two were serious, this entire time?"

Who I assumed was Thorin in Kili's body answered, "Yes Fili it is true, we don't know what exactly happened but we plan on finding out and fixing this as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay," I kept repeating that simple word over and over, still not completely sure that I wasn't actually dreaming some vivid, odd dream.

"Then Kili stepped forward and asked, "What made you believe us? Was it what I said?"

"Truthfully, no. You are very good at keeping secrets, but things can slip sometimes. It was Thorin's outburst because no one can do that convincing of a portrayal of his anger but him."

At that Thorin smirked. "See even with your face Kili I would still recognize Thorin's smirk anywhere.

Oin chose that moment to walk back into the infirmary, "Well, look who is up and about. You two gave us quite a scare."

Kili began to speak, but I cut him off in time "Oin, when do you think these two should be ready to leave, because I know Uncle here has much to do."

"Well, I would like to keep them until tomorrow morning, they need at least one more day to rest and I would prefer to stay close. If there are no problems come the morning they should be alright to leave."

"Thank you Oin" I said. I turned to the two standing behind me and said, "Okay you two are going to listen to me, since we don't know what has happened to you, you are going to rest today and stay quiet. If someone comes to visit, you are asleep, if Oin asks you a question, answer it as simple as possible. We don't want anyone finding out about this so tomorrow I will meet you here in the morning and we will discuss where to go from here. Will you two be alright?"

The two nodded in unison and agreed with my plan, if they were going to fix this they had to remain a secret. As I left, I felt a weight settle itself on my shoulders, how are we going to fix this?


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hiding under the covers so no one murders me) Hi everyone, I am so sorry that I have waited so long to update. I had the stress of bouncing between three jobs for about two weeks until I could finally quit one of them and then I got to quit the 2nd of three jobs after the fourth of **

**July so I have been too busy to even think properly. But in the time I was away I got the chance to think out my story and I am happy to say that I finally know where I want this story to go and how it will end! Hopefully this will motivate me to write much more often.**

**A quick shout out to all those who have reviewed my story. The reviews always brighten my day and make me want to write this fic, so thank you so much!**

**Okay, enough from me…. On to chapter 5!**

**In this chapter, when mentioning Thorin or Kili, it will be in their POV so their names are their souls, not bodies.**

Thorin's POV

For some strange reason I remember being surrounded by chickens. They were everywhere, pecking and clucking about around my feet in the morning sun. Trying not to step on them I made my way over to the fence built along the edge of the small shack that Dwalin and Balin shared in the time we were exiled in the Blue Mountains. Walking around to the front of the house I heard an awful racket that sounded like the caterwaul of a dying cat underneath the front porch. "What in Mahal's name is that ruckus?"

Balin suddenly poked his head out of the door with a worn-out look upon his face, "It's been going on all morning, some lad crawled under there in the wee hours of the night and decided to serenade us this morning with sounds worse than wargs mating," he said pinching his eyes shut against the sunlight.

"And you haven't tried to get him out?"

"Oh we've both tried but he was some kind of gardening tool under there with him. A rake or something. Gave me a good scratch right here on me left arm when I tried to grab him," Dwalin said, joining his brother by the door. He pointed to said area, now wrapped in a small white bandage.

"We were hoping maybe you could convince him to come out, you being king and all. He may feel obligated to listen to you," Balin attempted to reason as a frown covered my features at the thought of dragging the dwarfling out of the hole. "Come now Thorin, I know the idea isn't exactly pleasant, but someone has to get him out of there."

"Fine," I grudgingly agreed as I rolled up the sleeves of my tunic. This lad had better have a good reason for making me crawl in the dirt before I had even had breakfast!

Lowering myself to the ground in front of the hole, I saw the lad was fairly close. He looked to be no more than 15 years old and his clothing was nothing but rags roughly patched together and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Lad, what is your name?"

No reply, not even an indication that he heard me speak, he just continued to wail.

"Lad, I can see you are scared and upset but I can't help you if you won't let me. Please, come out from under the porch." I said, a headache starting to form from his screams.

Mahal must have been feeling generous today because the boy hushed his cries and slowly turned towards me. His face was obscured by the shadows under the porch but there was something gray and long hanging near his knees. Perhaps he was wearing a woolen scarf?

"That's a good lad, now why don't you come out and we can get you cleaned up and take you home."

Thank Mahal for my quick reflexes, because there is no other way I could've avoided the rock he just threw at me. I rolled to the side and backed away from the hole, wary that the lad may find some other object to use as a projectile.

"Did you really just throw a stone at me? I promise I am not trying to harm you, I only want to help."

At this the boy threw what appeared to be a gardening hoe out of the hole. _Ahh, that's the weapon_. I stepped up onto the porch so the child couldn't throw anything else at me.

Finally, after about ten minutes, he dwarfling decided to crawl out of his little pit. He had his head down and his back to me so I couldn't see his face.

"See, we won't harm you, we only want to help."

Then an all too familiar voice spoke to me in an annoyingly condescending tone, "Thorin, the only thing that needs help around here is your lack of charm!" The lad turned around. I find out that the woolen scarf was actually a long gray beard and I am looking into the exasperated face of Gandalf.

I awake from the strange dream with a start, "Blasted wizard, as if he didn't already meddle enough, now he is stalking my dreams!"

"Having fun over there Uncle?" I hear a rough, yet cheeky voice from beside me. I give Kili a scowl which sends him doubling over in laughter. Apparently it isn't as effective with his face.

"What's all the commotion this morning?" Oin asked as he entered through the small doorway leading from his study. "I see you too are feeling much better to be making this much racket."

"Yes, much better. Are we free to leave now?" Kili asked impatiently.

"Now Thorin I know you've never been the patient type but you know the check-out process. Mahal knows you and Dwalin have been through it enough, what with how the two of you spar," the old dwarf mumbled as he pulled out a piece if parchment paper to take notes.

"Any trouble breathing?" He asked us.

"No."

"None."

"Any aches, pains, or stiffness?"

"No," we answered in unison.

"Any scrambled thoughts or hallucinations?"

We glanced at each other, with only a small twitch of Kili's lips into a smile to give anything away, "Nope my head is fine," he answered.

"Same," I said.

Oin quickly scribbled a few words on his clip board, "Alright then lads, you should be good to go. Just promise to take it easy today. No heavy lifting or strenuous activities until tomorrow."

We gave our promises and thanks and made our way out of the infirmary. Rounding the first corner of the hallway to meet Fili hurrying along.

"What took you so long Fi? It's almost ten, you were supposed to meet us at eight," Kili questioned,

"Sorry, Dwalin stopped me and asked me to tell you uncle that the new recruits will be ready for inspection after lunch."

"Right, I had forgotten this week was their last week of training." I said, mostly to myself.

"Well, it seems we have figured out what is first on our agenda for today. Uncle, you will have to tell Kili what he needs to watch out for and what it takes to pass the inspection." Fili stated, elbowing his brother in the ribs, "But first, let us get some breakfast and perhaps discuss what we plan to do about this situation over some smoked sausages."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kili said cheerfully, leading the way to the dining hall mouth already watering at the idea.

After a couple flights of curving stairs and long walkways through the labyrinth that is Erebor, we finally started to hear the muffled chatter of hundreds of Dwarves through the thick double doors. Pausing to share a look with me, Kili's expression said it all, he was nervous.

And who was I kidding, I was too. The thought of the path ahead of us was daunting. But as nerve-wracking as being found out seemed. It paled in comparison to the struggles we have already faced and beaten. Taking a calming breath, he opened the heavy doors and every eye in the room was automatically trained in us.

A cheer louder than thunder in the most violent of storms rang out as the people of Erebor, my people were overcome with joy at seeing their King and Prince back on their feet after the incident the other day. With a wave to those cheering, I led us over to the royal table and we were instantly served fresh tea and biscuits as they prepared our breakfast.

"Okay Fili, what is the plan?" I asked my oldest nephew, trusting his judgement more than even my own at the time.

"To act natural. The people need to believe only minor injuries have occurred as an outcome from the accident and they obviously cannot discover the true extent of the, uhm, side effects of the lightening." He said taking a sip of tea to cover his awkwardness brought on by how odd his words were.

"So all we have to do is be each other, simple enough. I'll start frowning and twirling my sword like a graceful dwarrowdam when I fight," Kili teased.

Wasting no time taunting Kili back I said, "Yes Kili and I will make a joke out of every situation, including this one. Who knows, perhaps my seriousness will actually mature you enough for your beard to grow."

Fili completely lost the control to swallow liquids and spewed hot tea all over his brother, laughing loudly enough to draw the attention of half the dining hall. "Ohh, oh maybe Thorin can pull of being you better than we expected Ki." He said, still wheezing a bit as he wiped the drink from his chin and handed an annoyed looking Kili some napkins.

At this moment the three noticed how quiet the hall had become and turned to see the people giving them odd looks of astonishment. Only then did it occur to them that everyone had just watched Fili spit tea on the king and he didn't explode into a fit of rage or even seem that upset.

Discretely kicking Kili in the foot I whispered to him, "Kili, get upset, act irritated, do something!"

Whether it was instinct taking over or he was just really good at thinking on the spot, Kili make a split second decision to "accidentally" knock Fili's chair over, sending him to the floor with a thud. This seemed to be a normal enough reaction for the dwarves began to laugh and talk amongst themselves once again without another glance at the royal table.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I helped Fili up as our breakfast arrived, thinking to myself _this may be a little harder than we thought._


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know that it has been a long time since I have posted. I have had the worst case of writers block. Not to mention I haven't had any free time to do anything since August. Sorry about that guys.**

**I want to give a big thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story. You guys are the best and it puts be in the best mood to see that people are enjoying it.**

**This chapter is long overdue so please enjoy and feel free to favorite, follow, or review.**

**Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien holds all rights to the Hobbit and is the brilliant mind this story is based off of.**

**Kili's POV:**

It took six months to contact Gandalf. And a rough six months it was. There were many moments we were almost discovered. Naturally, the company did eventually find out about us, and it was honestly a relief when they did. It should have come as no surprise that they did discover us, seeing as how Thorin could never keep up a joke for that long, so that knocked out that option for our strange behavior. And I obviously couldn't be serious enough to play Thorin around these men. When they found out, they were confused and startled by the news. It didn't take long though for them to start cracking jokes about the silly actions I had already committed as Thorin. As well as the lack of charm Thorin employed as me. One bright, shining example of my inability to remain serious was during a council meeting four months prior to finding the wizard.

**(Flashback two months after the accident)**

"Alright everyone, settle down. I SAID SETTLE DOWN! Oh… Your majesty how do you ever get any of these rapscallions quiet?" Lord Guinn asked. He was a peculiar dwarf. He was about five feet tall, very skinny, had an unnaturally high voice and wore charcoal gray robes made of fine silk. His hair, a mousy brown color with graying roots was braided back so tightly a stray hair would have no chance of escaping its hold. He wore glasses at the very tip of his nose and they stayed on perfectly no matter how many times the poor dwarf was jostled around.

"It takes a strong presence Lord Guinn, and a deep voice," I said, "Watch and learn." Taking a deep breath, I belted out, "SHAZARA!" effectively gaining the room's full and undivided attention.

"Now that I have your attention, Lord Guinn if you will."

"Yes, right. I call for this meeting of the council of Erebor to commence. First on the agenda is what to do about the living quarters on the eastern side of the mountain on the 158th level." Announced the dwarf in a surprisingly confident tone.

"What about them?" rudely answered back a dwarf at the further end of the table, I think his name is Bayr.

"Well for starters, the foundations in those quarters are slowly crumbling and unless we either A steady them or B close them off for the time being someone could get seriously injured!" Guinn answered back.

As if on cue, the council started arguing over the best course of action. Honestly, I never understood how Uncle Thorin sat through so many of these when they were being held twice a day after reclaiming the city. He must have either been really interested or really good at daydreaming because this is more torture than breaking my leg during the coming of spring back in the Blue Mountains was. Honestly, thinking about it, I don't think even that was as bad as attending council. I can still remember that time well…

**(Flashback within the flashback to Kili's childhood. He is 46 and Fili is 51 and they live in the Ered Luin with their mother Dis and Thorin)**

"_Kili get back in this house right now!" Dis demanded as she caught her youngest son hobbling away using the fire poker are a makeshift crutch._

"_But amad they festival starts in less than an hour and I cannot miss it." I said, still trying to escape the confines of our little wooden house._

"_Well you should've thought about that before you decided that it would be fun to jump from the roof of the stables."_

"_But there was a pile of hay under where I was jumping, besides I couldn't have known that it had been stacked over the water trough."_

"_Well you found out quick enough, besides that isn't the point. You should've known better than to do something so irresponsible. So, as punishment for your actions you will stay here and rest that broken leg of yours while your brother and uncle enjoy the festival." Dis told her son as she helped him back inside and into a chair near the fire._

"_But don't you want to go to the festival amad?" I asked innocently, hoping to convince mother into going._

"_I had actually planned to stay here anyway Kili, there is too much to do with the coming of spring. New caravans to help your Uncle organize, not to mention all the gardening I will have to do. I am going to start listing the supplies we will need and calculate the costs." Dis said taking a seat herself, opposite her son. She pulled out a quill and pot of ink from the little box beside her chair where she kept her writing supplies and her sewing kit. Giving a stern look she said, "I also have to mend your trousers where the trough split the leg open."_

_At that, my face heated up in embarrassment and I gave into my fate. There was no way I was convincing amad to allow me to attend the festival._

_Later that evening, when Fili and Uncle Thorin returned home I had already been dead from boredom for a number of hours. Uncle was carrying a bag of flour that he had picked up for amad and he took it to the kitchen._

"_Fili, what is all over your face?" Dis asked with a laugh as her son walked in, his face painted up to look like a wolf._

"_It's charcoal and berry juice amad, they were painting the kids' faces for free!" Fili replied back. "And look at this, "Fili said as he pulled a round, wooden object from his coat pocket. "Mister Bifur made it for me! I forgot what Mister Bofur said that he called it but watch this!" Fili proceeded to demonstrate his new toy unraveling from a piece of string. Then with a flick of his wrist, it popped back up into his hand, completely re-wound. With a smile, mother brushed back some of Fili's hair out of his face and joined uncle in the kitchen._

"_That is so cool! Did he make me one too?" I asked, almost unable to contain my excitement at the thought of getting one of these cool new toys._

"_I'm sorry Ki, this was the only one he made, maybe if you would've been there he would have made you one too."_

"_Can I see it at least?"_

"_Of course, just be careful because it you toss it too hard it can…"_

"_Whoa!"_

_I had definitely tossed it way too hard. The toy went flying into the kitchen. I then heard a thump._

"_Fili!" Uncle and amad bellowed at the same time. They walked out of the kitchen, both covered in flour._

"_Kili did it!" my brother exclaimed, backing away with his hand up defensively. _

_Both uncle and amad turned to me then. To say they were mad would be an understatement. Crossing the room and stopping in front of me, amad gave me a glare that could split ice. "Kili what in Durin's name were you thinking?"_

"_I just wanted to try out Fili's new toy, but I kinda threw it too hard."_

"_I would say! I … a..achoo!" Dis sneezed and blew flour all over Fili and me. At that exact moment, Dwalin knocked and opened the door to the sight of the four of us covered in flour. He had returned Uncle's ax outside and was going to let him know, but after taking a long look at the picture in front of him he let out a loud bark of laughter. After a few moments of looking from the laughing dwarf to each other we all started to laugh as well. This of course caused mother and uncle to start sneezing even more, which made us laugh harder. _

While I was reminiscing on that day, one of the council members, Lord Hayvn, had asked for my opinion on the housing situation.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter and returning my focus to the meeting.

"I asked what your opinion is my…a…achoo! Oh excuse me, What is… Your Majesty?" The dwarf said confused.

I didn't mean to, because I know Uncle Thorin wouldn't have but I couldn't help it. The dwarf's sneeze reminded me of the day dream I had just had and I couldn't hold back the wave of laughter that washed over me.

The council looked at me as if I were crazy, even Fili was giving me a questioning look from his place to the right of me. I still couldn't stop though, the sight of Fili reminded me of him covered in flour and the sneeze-fest that happened in our old house. After about another thirty seconds of laughter, I finally got control again, and wiped the moisture that had sprung up in my eyes during my laughing fit.

"Hmm, yes right uhm… I would advise that we send in a team of dwarves to fix the foundation now so it doesn't have a chance to get worse, Lord Hayvn, If you are up for the task I will put you in charge of putting this team together and overseeing the repairs…" I trailed off because the council was staring at me with their mouths open. Turning to Fili I saw that he had a horrified look on his face and made a motion with his eyebrows letting me know that I had, indeed, royally screwed up this time. Uncle Thorin had never laughed like that in front of anyone except the company, and even then it was rare. I had just made a spectacle in front of the entire council, the most serious dwarves in all of Erebor.

Unable to think of anything else I simply gave the famous Thorin Oakenshield glare and said, "What?"

This seemed to at least startle the dwarves back into wakefulness, but they were still in obvious shock.

"My king, did we miss something? Are you feeling okay? Do you need medical attention?" Lord Guinn asked with all the seriousness of a dwarrowdam concerned for the health of her child.

"I am absolutely fine, why do you ask?"

"Of course you are my lord…it's just that… uhmmm." Guinn stammered

"Just that what?" I questioned back, beginning to feel nervous that they could see right through me.

"It's just…uhmm…well you seemed a bit…hysterical my king." Guinn said slowly inching away on the word hysterical.

"Do I now? Well perhaps we should end this meeting for the day if you all believe I am hysterical. I definitely wouldn't want this to progress to me being any crazier than you already believe I am."

"No, no we do not believe that at all my king," he replied back almost fearfully, "Uhm…uh… you said that Lord Hayvn should oversee the repairs, I couldn't agree more. Lord Hayvn?"

"Yes, yes of course," Hayvn replied with an urgency in his voice.

"Very well then, carry on Lord Guinn," I said sighing inwardly, I really almost messed up this time.

**(End of flashback)**

That day was just one of many occasions where I had almost given us away. There was the time during training when I involuntarily started using my own sword instead of Uncle's, earning me strange looks from my sparring partner. The really embarrassing part of that incident was using the excuse that I had misplaced my sword and had to borrow my nephews. I will admit, it wasn't my brightest moment.

There was also the time that I ate those mushrooms Bombur had found while on a trip to Dale. I had forgotten that Thorin was allergic to mushrooms and ended up with my face swollen like a sprained ankle. Fortunately, that got me out of council meetings for two days, so it wasn't all bad.

But it doesn't matter how many times I have messed up for now. Our secret is still safe and Gandalf is on his way to fix this problem. Hopefully it will be soon, I am not sure how much longer I can pretend to be as grumpy as Thorin. Being cheerful has definitely left him exhausted as well. Not to mention Uncle's birthday is in just over a month and there is supposed to be a big celebration and he will be the center of attention even more than he is now. I have done a decent job playing Uncle so far, but it has just been in intervals, with no large crowds watching my every move.

There is no way either of us can convince the entire kingdoms of Erebor and Dale, who have been invited to celebrate with us, that nothing is going on.

Taking a calming breath, I sent up a silent prayer to Mahal to help us get through this, and a silent plea to Gandalf to hurry.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just going to hang my head in shame because I know that I am the worst.**

** It has been over a year since my last update. I'M SO SORRY! **

**I have taken on so much responsibility with my newly appointed position of President of the theatre club at my University. While I love every minute of it, it has stolen my free time.**

** I will finish this story though. I had planned to start writing again over the summer, but one of my best and dearest friends passed in June and the small urge to write that I felt at the beginning of the summer left with him. **

**Now I am on break for the winter and next semester will be the last at my college (YAY!) So HOPEFULLY I can start writing a little bit more. Anyway, here is chapter 7. ENJOY!**

Thorin's birthday was fast approaching, and the kingdom under the mountain was buzzing with dwarves preparing for the celebration. Many esteemed guests from all over Middle Earth were beginning to arrive and fill Erebor to the brim. Yet with each day that passed, the Durin's grew more and more restless waiting on the wandering wizard to finally show. Thorin paced in front of the burning fireplace resting against the wall of his study.

After about a month of questioning glances he had received when entering the study, he eventually made the decision to move Fili and Kili's workspaces into the room with him. This way no one would question him if he needed to write a letter to a noble in the Iron Hills or what have you. Thorin was actually amazed by how little access the youngest Durin has within the mountain. Not because Kili isn't permitted in certain areas, but because he would so seldom go there. For example, when visiting the library yesterday, Thorin was constantly followed around by one of the scribes, asking every five minutes if he needed any help. And last week, when visiting the mines to check on the progress of the new quartz vein, the miners all looked at him as if he had sprouted elf ears. Even after he informed everyone that the king had sent him, the dwarves still gave him quite a few curious glances.

Stopping his pacing, Thorin looked at a portrait resting on the mantle. It was a gift from Ori. He had sketched a picture of his nephews while on the journey to reclaim the mountain. The lads were sitting by the campfire and were in the middle of a song that had everyone clapping and dancing to the tune. It is one of Thorin's fondest memories of the quest. Fili looked so happy and Kili's young face was exuberant and full of life, he couldn't help but smile. He felt so guilty that the lad had been forced to handle the stress of literally playing king for the past seven months. It was never meant to fall on Kili's shoulders to rule the mountain. He had never taken the training as seriously as his brother so this was definitely a shock to the youngest prince. All things considered, the boy had done an excellent job so far, with only one or two close calls of them being found out. He would have to remember that if…. WHEN things got back to normal, he would have to thank Kili for his seriousness and reliability in this time of need.

His position was much easier to deal with. Going from King Under the Mountain, to playful and reckless prince was like a step into his long, and almost forgotten past. While he has had the burden of ruling on his shoulders for much longer than any dwarf ever should, Thorin could still remember his days as a dwarfling; running the halls of Erebor with his younger brother and sister, stirring up trouble whenever they could.

A sudden knock on the door brought the king back to the present and he called for the visitor to enter.

A member of the King's guard, Bruin, came into the study with a note. He placed his hand over his heart and addressed the royal in front of him.

"My Prince, I have a message for King Thorin."

"Yes…. Oh I mean uh…. King Thorin is in the council chambers, can I be of any assistance?"

"Yes my Prince. The Wizard Gandalf has arrived at the main gate and is requesting audience with the king," Bruin replied ignoring the Prince's strange behavior. Quite truthfully, he had grown accustomed to it since joining the King's guard.

"It's about time," Thorin mumbled to himself as a nervous excitement flowed through him at the thought of the Wizard's help.

"Pardon, Prince Kili?" Bruin questioned.

"Nothing. I will inform King Thorin of Gandalf's arrival immediately. Thank You."

And with that, Thorin rushed past the guard and straight toward the council chambers. Upon rounding a turn, Thorin ran directly into Fili who was headed back to the study after a meeting with Gloin about the mountain's finances.

"Uncle, where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I must fetch Kili immediately, the wizard has finally decided to grace us with his presence."

The feeling of relief that overcame Fili at this news was immense. It felt as though he had been walking on thin ice all month and one wrong move would bring everything crashing down.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's hurry!"

Thorin didn't even pay attention as he navigated the maze of passages that lead to the council chambers. He was focused on reaching his destination as quickly as possible. Upon approaching the door, the guards posted there barred the Royal's entrance.

This caught Thorin off guard and caused him to roar out much louder than intended, "What is the meaning of this?" Fili pulled Thorin back and faced the guards.

"You stand in our way. Why?" Fili questioned.

One of the guards answered, "Lord Guinn has ordered that everyone remain outside the chambers until the meeting has adjourned. According to him, they must finalize the plans for rebuilding the western wing of the stables before the day is up."

Thorin pushed his way back in front. "That is not our concern. We have urgent business that requires the King's immediate attention, now let us pass." The monarch didn't wait for approval. He stormed passed the two guards and threw open the doors to the council.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? Did I not say that all visitors were to be kept out today?" The unmistakable voice of Lord Guinn sliced through the room like nails on a chalkboard. "I am going to have to ask you to leave Prince Kili."

"It is okay Guinn." Kili assured the worked up dwarrow. "Kili, Fili what is happening?"

Placing his hand over his heart in a show of respect to the "king", Thorin stated, "Gandalf the Grey has arrived at the main gate and seeks your audience immediately Sir."

Turning to the council, with the most believable look of disappointment Kili could conjure, he told them, "I'm sorry, but it seems I am needed elsewhere. We will continue this discussion tomorrow."

"But King Thorin! We need to finish these plans today. We have already spent too long deciding what the best course of action is for repairing the stables and need to come to a conclusion. Cannot this Gandalf fellow wait."

"Lord Guinn, while I understand your concerns, if there is one thing I have learned from my time spent with Gandalf, it is that it is best not to keep a Wizard waiting."

With that being said, the Durin's swiftly exited the room; making great haste to the front gate.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the gate was in sights. Along with the pointed tip of a certainly recognizable grey hat.

Rushing forward, the King and Princes met the wandering wizard, and a dearly missed friend, at the entrance to the mountain.

"Gandalf, you are certainly a sight for sore eyes." Kili said, voice full of relief at his arrival.

"Well I've certainly missed you too Thorin. Now what is it that was so urgent that I had a raven nearly assault me in Lothlorien." The old wizard said.

"It is a long story and you can hopefully help us determine the outcome," Fili stated.

"Well how about we chat over a nice glass of wine? Hmm, what say you?"

Releasing the breath he had been holding since seeing his old friend, Thorin agreed, "A good plan. You will want to be sitting down for this one."

With a twinkle in his eye, Gandalf jested, "Oh, I don't know. The last time I sat down to a drink with you lot, we decided to kill a dragon. I doubt you can shock me too much."

"We will see about that old friend."


End file.
